


Love is power, Love is a smile.

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Everything else is platonic, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Is this canon setting or modern?, Kenna can't write romance to save her life, Kenna doesn't know either, Mild Romance in the first chapter, Mostly Platonic, Multi, Sibling Bonding, The only ship is polyknights, Title comes from "Love Wins" by Carrie Underwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: First Chapter.Protecting Knighton can get a little chaotic so sometimes you have to call a night and spend some time with your datemates... let's just hope that no one burns the kitchen.Second Chapter.Maybe going out with your friends on one of the busiest evenings in the year isn't a good idea but at least you don't have a lot of other people in watching action movies.





	1. The Last of the Real Ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Carrie Underwood's song "Love Wins" because I was struggling for a title and I love Carrie's voice, so, so much. This was a struggle to write between college, original writing, like a foot of snow, and freak accidents involving animals but here it is!

 

“Aaron get off of the counter. You could fall.” Clay slipped past Macy as he walked over to help Aaron. The redhead gave him a look from where he was digging in the cupboards. “Please, I used to do this all the time. I’m a professional.” He put a hand on his chest before he turned his attention back to what he was looking for. “That’s what I’m worried about.” Clay muttered under his breath as he put his hands on Aaron’s legs. “You’re standing on a stainless steel surface while wearing socks. It could be slippery.” “Paranoid is what you are.” Aaron sighed, nudging Clay’s head with a container of something. Clay let go of Aaron to take the container but waited until Aaron’s feet were back on the floor before he moved away.

Setting the container down on the table, Clay peered at what Axl was mixing. “What’s this?” He asked, gesturing to the bowl. “It’s going to be pie crust.” “Okay.” Clay eyed the bowl with some skepticism but didn’t argue. “If you’re going to scold me for climbing on counters Clay, come get this pan for me.” Aaron called and Clay turned to go help him.

Stretching up, Clay pulled the stack of pans toward him. “Does anyone else need one of these while I have them?” He asked, raising his voice a little to be heard. “I’m good but if you have a moment to find me some spices for this, that’d be nice.” Macy said, unwrapping something with the crinkle of paper. “Alright.” Clay passed Aaron the pan before putting the rest away and ducking down to the spice drawer to hunt for what Macy wanted. He quickly glanced toward the sink. Yeah, he’d probably want to get most of the dishes washed before supper.

“This is the only problem with cooking.” Aaron grumbled, drying the dishes that Clay handed him. “Necessary evil.” Macy said from behind them. Both she and Axl were still working on a few things while Lance had been placed in charge of making sure that the biscuits didn’t burn. “Can you imagine trying to cook or bake without dishes?” Lance asked, sitting backwards on a chair and staring intently at the oven… which probably wasn’t the best idea. “We’re not contemplating that.” Axl pointed at Lance then Aaron with a spatula. “Too late.” Aaron groaned, setting the towel on the counter and staring at his hands. “That’d just be pointless, you guys know that right?” Macy leaned against Clay briefly as she put a knife and a plate into the sink. He frowned at her and she smiled before stepping back. “Pointless it wouldn’t be. It’d just be more difficult and would require more creativity.” Aaron said, still staring at his hands.

“This is not a conversation we need to have, we have dishes.” Clay shook his head, flicking some soap bubbles at Aaron to get him to pick his towel back up. Aaron dodged away, picking his towel up and flicking it at Clay. “Careful!” Axl caught Aaron as he stumbled over Axl’s foot. “Lance and I are clearing out unless you need help cleaning up?” Macy glanced between the three of them, ushering Lance out of the room. “We’ve got it.” Clay waved her away, going back to washing up the last few dishes. It wouldn’t take much to finish cleaning up the kitchen and then they were just playing a waiting game.

 

* * *

 

Following Aaron and Axl in the common room, Clay picked his book up and sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket over his lap and starting to read the back cover. “Anything interesting?” Macy asked, laying her head down on his lap. “I’ll have to find out but it sounds like it.” Clay said absently, glancing up as he started running his fingers through Macy’s hair. Macy hummed thoughtfully before covering her eyes with her arm. “Let me know when I need to move.” She yawned. “Alright.”

Clay peered over the top of his book and shook his head at Lance and Axl as they flipped through a rulebook to their game. “Maybe it’s in the actual guide.” Lance ducked to reach under the table and drug out a rather ornate looking book. “I don’t think so.” Axl muttered, chewing on his fingernail. “Don’t do that. I just painted them yesterday.” Lance elbowed Axl in the side with a frown. Clay sighed and went back to his book. Gale had handed it to him a couple of days ago and he hadn’t had much opportunity to read it. He paused then, looking back up with narrowed eyes. “Where are the kids?”

“I swear you were in the room.” Aaron muttered, sitting up a little in his chair. “No he wasn’t.” Macy sighed, shifting her arm. “Ava and Robin stole the other two. Something about eating dinner and seeing a movie because Robin didn’t want to be here.” Aaron explained, standing up and going over to where Axl and Lance were still trying to find something. “They do know that it’s Valentine’s right? It’s going to be insane wherever they go.” Clay questioned, looking down at Macy. “Ava probably knows and doesn’t care. Robin doesn’t care. Izzy also doesn’t care. Fletcher is the only one who might care.” Macy shrugged, closing her eyes. “As long as they have fun I suppose.” Clay sighed, flipping to the next page in his book.

Clay refrained from sighing at the poorly written swordplay but reminded himself to suspend reality because it was just fiction and-. Okay no, that was literally impossible and he knew because he had tried that and almost broke his wrist. Rolling his eyes, Clay acknowledged that he was going to have to wander through the fight scenes and try not to read too far into them. “You have that look on your face.” Macy said, reaching up and patting the side of his head. “You’re not even looking at me?” Clay frowned, setting his book aside as he glanced at the time. “Probably should get back to the food so nothing burns.” He mused, eyes wide as he watched Axl bolt toward the kitchen. Lance and Aaron exchanged glances before following after him. Macy grumbled as she sat up and Clay smiled. “Come on.” He stood up and held his hand out to her.

 

* * *

 

“Anything on fire?” Clay asked, sidestepping as Aaron darted past him. “No.” Lance shook his head, setting a stack of plates on the table before he pointed toward the silverware drawer. “On it.” Clay hummed, pulling the drawer open and carefully counting out sets of silverware. Behind him, he could hear his datemates setting out various dishes and quietly talking. He huffed in amusement, wondering what most people would think if they knew that the knights could be so… domestic. Shaking his head quickly, he scooped up the silverware and turned to set the table.

He glanced up curiously as Aaron skidded back into the room, holding something behind his back. “I almost forgot these even though Lance said he wouldn’t let me forget.” He panted, setting a vase of roses down in the middle of the table. “Oh they’re pretty.” Clay straightened, leaning on the table to look a little closer. “Now that you’re done retrieving those, would you care to sit down so we can eat?” Lance asked, setting a dish down before he took a seat. “Got it.” Aaron pulled out a chair for himself and Axl before plopping into it. Clay smiled softly, this was nice. Having people he loved around was nice… even if he was missing a few of them at the moment. Oh well, he could enjoy being with his datemates. He mused as he surveyed the room before realizing that he was the last one still standing and quickly sat.

 

* * *

 

“Movie or bed?” Aaron yawned, it had taken them a little bit to get everything cleaned up but the kids weren’t back yet so Clay was reluctant to go to sleep. “We could start a movie,” Lance shrugged, leaning heavily on Clay’s shoulder. “Because I know that someone isn’t going to sleep until Robin and the others are back.” He said and Clay made a helpless gesture.

“Or we could finish whatever we were trying to watch last week.” Macy said, leading the way back toward the common room. “Why didn’t we finish that?” Clay frowned, trying to remember the details of what they were watching. “Because you fell asleep.” Lance said, whining as Clay gently pushed him to sit down on the couch. “Come back here, I’m cold.” Lance complained, tugging at Clay’s sleeve. Clay unceremoniously threw a blanket over him before actually sitting down next to him. Lance burrowed in his side with a disgruntled huff as he rearranged the blanket.

Logically, they shouldn’t all fit on the couch but logic didn’t apply to them apparently. Aaron had given up claiming his own space and sprawled across Axl and Macy’s laps. Macy, Clay, and Lance had ended up pressed together but it wasn’t terribly uncomfortable. “I remember why we didn’t finish this one.” Macy grumbled and Clay buried his face in a pillow. “I warned you guys before we started watching last week.” Aaron sighed as the pair onscreen sprinted through the rain, the taller carrying a bundle close to his chest. “Of course this was your idea.” Lance muttered, tightening his grip on Clay’s arm as something onscreen screeched.


	2. I Love This Very Moment.

 

Ava raised an eyebrow at Robin as she looked up at him from where she was curled up in a chair. “And why would I want to do that?” “Because our other option is staying here and you know that they’re planning something.” Robin jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. “So you’re proposing that the four of us,” She gestured to Fletcher and Izzy who weren’t paying attention. “Go out on one of the busiest nights of the year?” “It’ll be fun! We don’t even have to do much, just go get some food and watch an action movie or something.” Robin shrugged, wondering if he should have tried convincing the other two first… but Ava was the fulcrum, if he could get her on board the other two would be easy. “Ugh, fine. When do you want to leave?” She asked, shutting off her tablet and standing up. “Uh, half hour to forty five minutes?” He said, a little startled that she had agreed. “I’m going to go clean up.” Ava waved as she left the room, reminding Robin that he should also probably go wash the grease out of his hair at least.

 

Robin glanced toward Izzy and Fletcher, the brunet was holding a book open with one hand while Izzy painted the nails on the other. “What do you say to going out for dinner and a movie in about forty five minutes?” He asked, walking toward them. “What are you talking about?” Fletcher looked up at him. “Did you convince Ava to go?” Izzy asked, looking over her shoulder to where the other girl had left. “Yes.” “Cool, yeah I’ll come.” She smiled, finishing Fletcher’s nails and inspecting them carefully. “We’ll just make sure that these get dry and we’ll meet you in the garage.” She grinned and Fletcher frowned. “We?” “Hey, you don’t want to stay here by yourself do you?” Izzy countered, giving him a look. Fletcher stared at her for a few seconds before slumping. “Right, okay.” He sighed and Robin patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t look so down. It won’t be that bad and it’s been a while since the four of us have actually just had the time to hang out.” He said, heading for his room.

 

Robin refrained from grabbing the sides of his seat as Izzy braked suddenly. Leaning forward, he peered out the window. Two people walked slowly across the street, obviously not paying attention to the large vehicle looming over them. “Chaos, true pointless chaos.” Robin looked over at Ava, making a face. “You’re just being spiteful.” He huffed and Ava gave him a look, gesturing vaguely toward the couple. “And they’re being blind.” She said, shaking her head as the vehicle leapt forward again. Robin winced as they drifted around a corner, he was a little unsure of what was going on in the front seats. It was either the fault of Fletcher’s navigational skills or Izzy’s driving ability. He did however know that Fletcher’s sense of direction was terrible so it probably wasn’t Izzy’s driving.

 

“Take a left- no wait other left!” Fletcher yelped and Robin braced himself against the door, shooting a look at Ava. “You have the same left.” Ava muttered quietly and Robin ducked his head to muffle his laugh. “Are we going to be alive by the end of tonight?” Ava asked, a little louder so they could hear her. “It’s _fine_.” Fletcher huffed. “Don’t blame me, blame his directions.” Izzy said, slowing down and putting the vehicle in park. “Okay, we’re here and no one is dead.” Izzy opened her door and Robin followed suit.

 

“At least we won’t be here long.” Robin said, looking around the crowded restaurant with some trepidation. “This was your idea.” Fletcher shrugged, following Ava and Izzy as they walked toward the counter. “I know.” Robin said, placing his order before handing Izzy some money so he could stand off to the side and not be in the way. Fletcher copied him and they stood quietly, Robin’s gaze roving over the tables. “How many of these people are going to get engaged tonight?” Fletcher asked, head tipped to the side as he looked around. Robin shrugged, trying to remember if he’d ever read something that had told him. His late night internet wanderings took him to some strange places and he gathered information that he would never need. He could acknowledge that about himself.

 

Jumping as Izzy waved her hand in front of his face, Robin blinked, staring at her. “Come on, we’re going. It’s too crowded in here.” She gestured toward the door where Fletcher and Ava were standing. “Right.” He nodded, hurrying after her.

 

* * *

 

“So any idea what we actually want to watch?” Robin asked, staring at the posters and titles. “I have seen the trailer for this one but it’s part of series.” Fletcher pointed toward a poster with a castle that appeared to be fractured down the middle. “Most of these are romantic or horror movies.” Ava said, looking up from her phone. “Okay, I get the romantic movies but why horror movies? This one is apparently a Valentine’s special.” Izzy gestured and Ava shook her head. “Because it gives people an excuse to hold hands.” “I would like to point out that’s stupid.” Izzy grumbled.

 

“What about this one?” Robin asked, interrupting Fletcher and Izzy as they debated whether or not being afraid to hold hands was stupid. “It could be interesting. I’ve heard that name thrown around a lot recently.” Ava wandered up to stand next to him, looking up at the poster for a movie called ‘Broken Lines’. “It’s supposed to have a lot of mythical creatures.” “All in favor?” Robin asked, Fletcher and Izzy stepping closer. Both raised their hands and Ava nodded. “Broken Lines it is.” Robin grinned, finally heading toward the counter where a cashier had been watching them suspiciously for the past few minutes.

 

“Woah it’s dead in here.” Robin whispered, looking around the room as he noted that they were the only ones currently inside. He shot a glance at Fletcher and they both darted up the steps toward the highest row. “Come back down.” Ava hissed at them from a row in the middle. “You’re too far away up there.” Robin rolled his eyes but started back down the steps. She had a bit of a point even if he would only admit that over his dead body.

 

Sitting down next to Ava with Fletcher on his other side, Robin eyed the screen as the commercials started playing. Fletcher yelped as a large stone creature appeared onscreen. “Oh! It’s that,” Izzy snapped her fingers a couple of times. “ _Thing_ that Lance and the others were filming. The one that the King and Queen backed because they wanted to show people what the knights have dealt with.” She finished and Robin leaned forward to look at Izzy. “It’s like a recreation that they kind of made a documentary right? I just know that Clay was complaining about the green screens.” He said, looking toward the door as another group walked in and climbed the steps to go sit in the far back row. He gave Ava a look and she frowned before shaking her head as she realized what he was giving her a look for.

 

Fletcher elbowed him in the side and he broke off his staring contest with Ava to look at the screen. The title card for Broken Lines was onscreen and he leaned back into his chair.

 

* * *

 

“Well that was kind of depressing.” Ava muttered as they wandered out of the theater. “Kind of depressing?” Izzy burst out, spinning around to walk backwards. “It was extremely so. Can you even imagine something like that happening?” “Grief makes people do terrible things but they did kind of get a happy ending.” Ava shrugged and ducked under Izzy’s half-hearted swipe. “That was _not_ a happy ending.” “They’re alive which is more than could be said for other characters.” Ava sighed and Robin bumped his shoulder against Fletcher’s as Izzy squawked in offense.

 

“What did you think?” “A little too realistic in some parts, all that blood was not needed for story-telling purposes.” Fletcher answered, looking at him. “It was supposed to be realistic and you don’t get a major limb torn off and walk away.” Robin sighed, opening the front passenger door as Izzy climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

“I’m navigating this time.” He explained when the blonde tipped her head at him. “I know where I’m going this time.” Izzy pointed out and he shrugged. “Still not letting Fletcher get back in this seat.” Smirking at the wordless sound of protest from behind him. “Stop making jabs at each other.” Ava snapped and Izzy started the vehicle with a quiet laugh. “Uh-oh, somebody made Ava mad.” She said in a sing-song tone. “Just drive.” Ava sighed, leaning against the window with a yawn.

 

* * *

 

Robin shook his head as he climbed out of vehicle, frowning at the garage door as it rattled down. “I need to work on that.” He muttered, staring at it. “So it’s not supposed to sound like that? I was wondering if it was for the aesthetic.” “No.” He shot a look at Fletcher before noticing the mischievous smirk on his brother’s face. “Perish.” He huffed, spinning on his heel and walking toward the door out of the garage. “Rude!” Fletcher called after him and he turned his head to stick his tongue out at the brunet.

 

Peering into the common room, he grinned. All of the knights were on the couch, attention firmly anchored on whatever movie they were watching. He looked over his shoulder at the other three and raised a finger to his lips, pointing into the room. Izzy looked into the room and punched his shoulder gently before scooping up one of the spare pillows in a basket by the door. Eyes widening, Robin handed pillows to Ava and Fletcher before grabbing one for himself.

 

Creeping into the room to stand behind the couch, he looked at Ava who despite her deadpan expression was holding up three fingers. One down. He eyed the figures that were back-lit by the TV screen. Two down. He spotted Clay and raised his pillow in preparation. Three down. He lunged with a wild shriek.

 

The room exploded into chaos. The knights scrambled to untangle themselves from the blankets and other people. He could distinctly hear Macy swearing and someone grabbed the other side of Robin’s pillow. Letting go and grabbing another off the floor, he glanced around quickly. Macy had managed to get ahold of Fletcher’s pillow and smacked him over the head with it. Ava and Izzy were attempting to help Fletcher while trying to fend off Axl and Lance.

 

“To me Nexo Knights!” Aaron shouted, scrambling to stand on the couch and Robin chucked his pillow at Aaron’s face. The redhead yelped and dropped to the couch with a dramatic cry. “Man down!” Aaron’s voice was muffled when Robin peered over the couch to make sure that he was alright. “Hey Rob.” Aaron was grinning when he reached out to move the pillow. “Hi Aaron.” “You might want to look behind you.” “What?” Robin twisted to look but too late as someone wrestled him to the floor.

 

“Clay!” Robin protested as the older knight ruffled Robin’s hair. “Maybe you shouldn’t attack people with pillows.” Clay sat back, his own hair looking distinctly messed up… but that might have been from the pillow that Robin had hit him with. “You didn’t even see me coming.” Robin grinned, snagging a pillow from the floor and whacking his older brother in the face. Clay growled and ducked, grabbing another pillow and trying to hit Robin with it.

 

 Scrambling away, Robin swung over the couch to get some distance before he stood up completely. “Come and get me then-.” What he was going to say next was cut off as someone threw a blanket over his head. “Denied.” Lance drawled as Robin yanked the blanket off to glare at him. “Give me a good reason I shouldn’t hit you with a pillow.” Robin frowned and Lance pointed behind him.

 

Robin yelped and dodged Clay’s strike before following it up with his own blow to the back of Clay’s head. “I’ve been captured!” Izzy cried and he risked a quick glance toward the blonde’s voice. Lance had apparently decided that blankets were the way to go and as such, thrown one of his sister and was now causally sitting on the floor with his legs pinning Izzy down. “That’s a cheap tactic!” Fletcher shouted, having somehow gotten away from Macy and Axl and now trading blows with Lance.

 

“What is going on in here?” The lights came on with a sudden brightness and Robin blinked frantically, eyes watering. His vision slowly returning as he looked around to see what the others were up to. “Hey Merlok.” Ava greeted from where she was hanging onto Macy’s back, pillow in one hand. “What are you all doing?” Merlok hummed, looking at them from one of the screens on the wall. “Pillow fight.” Fletcher looked up at his uncle before grabbing Lance’s legs and shoving him backwards. Izzy flailed out of the blanket and sat up, panting. “I’m free.” She punched her fists in the air before grabbing a pillow and slamming it into her brother’s chest. Lance huffed and flopped onto his back. “Well the kids are back now,” He raised his arm and pointed at Clay. “So I’m going to go to bed.”

 

“Lame.” Aaron called from the couch and Robin started picking the pillows up, throwing them toward Aaron. The redhead rolled off the couch and started straightening out the blankets, cushions, and pillows. Taking that as a cue, the others also started cleaning up. Robin elbowed Clay as the brunet squished his head between two pillows. “Get off.” He said, voice muffled and he batted at Clay with the other pillows he still had in his hands. Clay grinned and used the pillows to mess up Robin’s hair before he jumped back. Robin hissed at him as he tried to flatten his hair back down.

 

Putting the last few pillows in the basket by the door, Robin glanced over his shoulder at the others. At some point, Aaron had climbed up onto Axl’s shoulders. Lance was still laying on the floor but Izzy had flopped across his stomach and was talking quietly to him. Robin stepped over next to Fletcher and bumped their shoulders together. “Everyone in this room is going to absolutely exhausted tomorrow.” Fletcher deadpanned and Robin snorted. “That includes you.” “Oh I know, I’ve already accepted it.” Fletcher waved his hand sarcastically and Robin nodded absently, watching Clay and Macy talk with Ava.

 

“So should we plan on going to buy discount candy tomorrow?” Robin asked, looking over at Fletcher. “Yes, always yes to that question.” Fletcher said emphatically and they started laughing. It really had been a good day, Robin reflected as he cast his gaze over the room once more.  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all, I'm going to disappear for a couple of weeks again. Casual reminder that this isn't shipping the junior knights with anyone so keep your ships to yourself and away from me and my works. 
> 
> My tumblr is kennawardwrites and I don't put much there but it exists and if you want to ask questions you can.   
> That said, Happy (platonic) Valentine's Day to everyone! I hope you had a good day with your significant other and if you're not dating anyone, well discount candies tomorrow!


End file.
